Historias de la mente de Equestria
by Rea-07
Summary: Serie de One-Shots sobre las parejas mas raras, graciosas y tiernas del Fandom.
1. Chapter 1 El nombre de la perfección

**Hola a todos. Traigo un Fic especial!**

**Lectores: ¿Que tiene de especial?**

**Rea: Pues... esta es una recopilación de One-shots que iré subiendo, sobre la parejas mas famosas y las no tan famosas del Fandom, la mayoría son especialmente dedicadas a mis lectores. Esta la primera es para Knightday, quien increíblemente logra descifrar cada uno de mis fic, espero te guste. **

* * *

**1.- El nombre de la perfección.**

**ONE-SHOT**

Días especiales hay por montones. Todos festejamos varios acontecimientos al año pero ninguno es tan especial como nuestro cumpleaños. Sabernos un año más maduros, mas llenos de metas y de ilusiones es muy especial para cualquiera. Incluyendo para quienes nos rodean.

**\- ¿Hermana estas despierta?**\- pregunto en un susurro una pequeña unicornio de brillantes ojos verdes y melena purpura de dos tonalidades. Sweetie Belle estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor, recibiendo un leve ronquido como respuesta a su interrogante.

La potrilla de pelaje blanco sonrió al saber que Rarity aun dormía y bajo rápidamente a la cocina de la Boutique Carrusel, con la firme intención de hacer un desayuno especial por el cumpleaños de su hermana y ejemplo a seguir.

**\- ¡Esto quedara perfecto!-** dijo para sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras que la llevarían la planta inferior. El día de hoy era tan especial para ella como para Rarity, pues admiraba enormemente a su hermana. Su belleza, generosidad y determinación eran todo lo que ella deseaba ser, anhelaba mas que nada poder llegar a ser como su hermana mayor.

**-Le va a encantar el desayuno especial-** Dijo de forma orgullosa trotando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Siempre se había preocupado por complacer a Rarity, con la esperanza de que esto la motivara a enseñarle todo sobre el arte de la moda, pues a pesar de desear su Cutie Mark de una vez por todas, por lo menos esperaba que fuera algo similar a la de su hermana.

Sweetie Belle abrió la puerta de la cocina ligeramente, lista para realizar sus planes pero fue sorprendida al ver a las cinco amigas de su hermana preparando el desayuno que ella debía hacer. Las yeguas mayores ni siquiera la notaron hasta que esta carraspeo su garganta llamando su atención.

**-¿Sweetie Belle que haces aquí tan temprano**?- pregunto una alicornio purpura acercándose hasta ella.

La pequeña unicornio dio un suspiro **\- Eso mismo les iba a preguntar ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?**

**-¡Estamos preparando un desayuno especial para Rarity! ¡POR QUE ES SU CUMPLEÑOS**!- grito Pinkie Pie con fuerza. La yegua terrestre coloco un enorme pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa y sonrió.

Sweetie no pudo evitar poner una cara de molestia al escucharla, su plan se había arruinado completamente. Las amigas de su hermana también eran sus amigas, las apreciaba mucho pero en aquel momento solo podía desear que no estuvieran ahí.

**-Está bien, yo solo iba… por haya-** dijo la unicornio de ojos verdes yéndose hacia otra habitación. Ahora debía pensar en otro regalo para su hermana.

Las cinco yeguas continuaron cocinando mientras charlaban entre ellas. Applejack preparaba un exquisito pastel de manzana y una deliciosa sidra, Fluttershy y Rainbow se ocupaban de hacer que todo luciera reluciente y Pinkie, junto con Twilight preparaban la mesa. Las cinco yeguas estaban tan esmeradas en sorprender a su amiga que ni siquiera notaban los insistentes pedidos de un pequeño dragoncito de escamas púrpuras y verdes.

**-¡Chicas! Yo también quiero ayudar**\- repetía sin parar el bebé dragón, sin embargo ninguna de las aludidas le prestaba la menor atención. Spike comenzó a desesperarse pues él, mas que nadie, deseaba impresionar a Rarity y todos sabemos la razón… estaba perdidamente enamorado de la unicornio.

**-No te preocupes Spike, lo tenemos todo cubierto- **le dijo Twilight como respuesta a su pedidos. El dragoncito le mando una mirada de molestia y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

**-No te molestes compañero, seguramente impresionaras a Rarity con el grandioso regalo que le darás- **menciono Applejack tratando de animarlo, cosa que resulto totalmente opuesta, pues el pequeño no había encontrado nada que fuese digno de su amada.

Spike bufo mirando al piso y antes de que pudiera responder, se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de Rarity dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**-¡Rápido ponys!** **Ocúltense-** grito Pinkie con su habitual emoción al hablar. Todas las yeguas se escondieron donde encontraron, a excepción de Spike, quien al final fue metido bajo la mesa por la magia de Twilight.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente dando paso a la bella y fina unicornio de ojos azules…

**-¡SORPRESA!-** Gritaron muy alegres, todas sus amigas al mismo tiempo mientras salían de sus escondites. Rarity abrió su boca impresionada y conmovida por la escena, soltó una alegre risa y troto rápidamente hacia ellas para darles un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

**-¡Gracias amigas ponys! Esto es lo mas dulce que hayan echo por mí-**dijo con la emoción desbordando de sus palabras. Las yeguas le sonrieron satisfechas de haberla complacido.

Pinkie sonrió con una gran amplitud y se lanzó sobre ella **-¡Y esto es solo el principio!**

**-¿Solo el principio?**

**-Así es, tengo preparada la mejor fiesta, elegante, divertida para ti ¡porque es tu cumpleaños!-**grito la yegua rosada muy feliz.

**-¿De… de verdad?-** pregunto Rarity quitándose a Pinkie de encima.

**-¡Por supuesto! No puede haber un cumpleaños sin fiessstaaa-** dijo Rainbow volando sobre ella.

Rarity dibujo una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro y asintió** -¡Se los agradezco tanto! Es simplemente lo mejor que eh recibido- **Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Sweetie Belle asomo su cabecita por el marco de la puerta con una mirada de curiosidad, que lentamente cambio a molestia mientras su hermana seguía hablando **-Creo que jamás me había sentido tan feliz, las quiero mucho amigas- **Finalizo la unicornio de melena purpura.

El rostro de Sweetie, fruncido con molestia, casi echaba humo, la pequeña unicornio siempre se esforzaba por recibir algún reconocimiento de Rarity y ahora, llegaban sus amigas, con un simple desayuno y se ganaban las palabras que ella anhelaba escuchar, simplemente ¡no era justo!

Enojada mas con ella misma que con las Manes, se retiró lentamente hacia la puerta de salida. Tendría que encontrar otro regalo para su hermana. Mientras, aun dentro de la Boutique, las Mane Six, disfrutaban felices del desayuno para Rarity, todas comían y no paraban de preguntarle a la festejada, que era lo esperaba de su fiesta, sin duda ella aspiraba a mucho.

Spike, salió lentamente de debajo de la mesa, con una expresión tímida en su rostro. Un leve sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba hasta Rarity, tímidamente la toco en su hombro para que esta dirigiera su atención hacia él.

**-Rarity… yo… yo quería… decirte…- **Balbuceaba el dragón con dificultad, por lo general no era problema para él hablar con Rarity pero esta vez se sentía muy cohibido ante la deslumbrante sonrisa de la unicornio. **-Bueno… pues… yo…**

La yegua se inclinó lentamente hacia Spike y le sonrío tratando de animarlo a que hablara. El dragoncito suspiro y tomo todas sus fuerzas para hablar.

**-¡SEÑORITA RARITY!-** se escuchó un fuerte grito de varios sementales que entraron por la puerta de la Boutique. La enorme cantidad de machos fijaron sus miradas soñadoras y esperanzadas en la unicornio y se aproximaron a ella como manada de coyotes. **-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Pronto, la yegua de pelaje blanco estaba rodeada de decenas de potros que le entregaban regalos y le dedicaban palabras de amor. Rarity se sintió muy alagada y feliz, dirigió su mirada azulada a sus amigas, quienes reían con malicia ante la escena. Pinkie Pie paro de reír y le guiño un ojo a su amiga de forma cómplice.

**-Invite a unos cuantos amigos, espero no te moleste- **dijo la yegua fiestera **-Ellos se encargaran de hacer esta fiesta inolvidable-** dijo felizmente. Pinkie se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la boutique junto con el resto de sus amigas **-¡Vamos chicos! Vamos a divertirnos- **grito con fuerza. Acto seguido, la enorme cantidad de machos levantaron a Rarity en sus lomos y la llevaron cargando hacia el centro de Ponyville, la unicornio rio con fuerza dejándose llevar. Estaba lista para el mejor día de su vida.

La impresión de lo que acababa de suceder, no terminaba de hacer efecto en Spike. El dragoncito se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin decir una palabra. Rápidamente agito su cabeza y se hayo solo en la habitación**. - ¡Rayos! De nuevo me interrumpieron-** bufo con fuerza. Con la vista molesta, arrastro sus pasos hacia la puerta de salida. ¡Ahora debía buscar un gran regalo para Rarity, antes de que fuera tarde!

Al salir de la Boutique Carrusel, se encontró cara a cara con Sweetie Belle, quien al parecer estaba a punto de entrar.

**-Lo siento Sweetie, no te vi-** se disculpó el dragón alejándose rápidamente del rostro de la pequeña unicornio.

Sweetie asintió con la mirada gacha **-No importa ¿Qué hacías todavía allí adentro? Rarity y todas las demás ya se fueron-** menciono con su voz apagada.

Spike respondió con un suspiro **-No hacía nada, no importa-** dijo caminado a unos cuantos metros del lugar **\- Debo irme, necesito buscar un regalo para impresionar a Rarity-**dijo mas para sí mismo que para Sweetie.

**-Uffhh… yo también debo buscar un regalo para ella- **respondió bajito dándole la espalda al dragón.

**-Debe ser algo que sea digno de ella- **continuo Spike.

**-Algo hermoso, elegante, fino, admirable-** dijo la unicornio siguiendo con la descripción **\- Pero creo…**

**-Creo…- **

**-Creo que necesitare ayuda-** finalizaron en coro. Rápidamente ambos se voltearon para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Un brillo cómplice resplandeció en sus verde iris y dibujaron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, leyéndolos pensamientos del otro.

**-¡BUSQUEMOS EL MEJOR REGALO DE LA HISTORIA!-** gritaron al mismo tiempo **-Juntos…-**dijeron con una mirada lista para la acción.

* * *

Varias horas transcurrieron y el centro de Ponyville, ya se decoraba de listones, globos y serpentinas de color purpura y blanco. En el epicentro de la fiesta se alzaba un enorme escenario de madera con varias ponys residentes del pueblo, vistiendo los mas hermosos modelos de Rarity. Frente a la tarima, se encontraba un enorme trono de seda roja con el nombre de la festejada grabado en el respaldo. Los elegantes y sencillos bocadillos comenzaron a llenar las mesas para invitados y las luces de colores, junto con las bocinas ya se instalaban. En unas horas mas, todo estaría listo para la fiesta.

En la Boutique Carrusel, en la habitación de Sweetie Belle, se hallaban, la dueña de dicha habitación y un pequeño dragón morado. Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados dando ideas de que podría ser un regalo adecuado para Rarity. Habían pasado ya horas desde que empezaron con sus sugerencias y el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo habían notado. Bueno, dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido, cuando lo estas disfrutando…

**-¿Qué tal un diamante azul?-** sugirió Spike, sin poder evitar relamerse las mejillas, al pensar en la joya.

Como respuesta, Sweetie soltó una carcajada **\- Creo que te lo comerás, antes de poder dárselo- **dijo con una aire burlón -**No, Rarity ya tiene demasiadas joyas, debemos pensar en algo Mmmm…. Original.**

**-¿Un vestido?-** pregunto Spike.

**-¿De verdad un vestido a una diseñadora de vestidos?- **dijo la unicornio de melena purpura en dos tonos, mientras rodaba por su cama.

**-Jajaja-** rio Spike ante su propio comentario **-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no le cantas una canción?-** grito.

**-¿Cantar?**

El dragón asintió rápidamente muy entusiasmado **-Sip, una vez escuche a Twilight decir que tenías una increíble voz-** dijo acercándose mucho a la unicornio.

**-Ammm… pues yo… no estoy muy segura… no creo que sea buena idea-** comento bajando sus orejitas apenada.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Spike cambiando su expresión una preocupada.

Sweetie Belle suspiro **\- Me da pánico el escenario, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.**

El bebé dragón abrió sus ojos con mucha impresión, ante la confesión de la potrilla** -¿Enserio?...Es algo raro, puesto que Rarity ama llamar la atención…-** comento un poco incrédulo.

El comentario solo hizo a Sweetie sentirse mas apenada **\- Lo sé, es por eso… que deseo ser como ella, quisiera ser tan segura y hermosa-** dijo volteando su rostro hacia Spike **\- Pero creo que jamás seré así.**

Spike la miro, escuchándola atentamente. Cada palabra que decía, lo hizo sentir muy mal al respecto pero a la vez sintió una especie de ternura al imaginarla como una pequeña Rarity.

**-Oye, si de verdad deseas ser como tu hermana, debes comenzar por superar tu miedo al publico- **dijo Spike sentándose junto a la potrilla y pasando su garra sobre su hombro. La unicornio lo miro no muy convencida **-Se valiente, ya eres bonita pero debes ser valiente también**-finalizo el dragón con una sonrisa.

Sweetie Belle cerró sus ojos unos segundos y después los abrió con una mirada de determinación y seguridad reflejada en sus verdes ojos. Sonrió para Spike y asintió ante sus palabras.

**-¡Lo hare! Por Rarity y por mí-** dijo poniéndose de pie frente al dragón **-¿Pero que será lo que cante?-** cuestiono a su compañero.

Spike también se puso de pie y apunto su dedo hacia su pecho sonriendo con mucho orgullo **-Eso déjamelo a mí.**

Pasado un rato, los preparativos para la fiesta estaban casi finalizados. Rarity estaba rodeada de una gran multitud de ponys que admiraban cada palabra que decía. La unicornio estaba muy complacida con toda la atención que le prestaban, sin embargo no había visto a su hermana en todo el día y se sentía un poco preocupada por ella…

Sweetie Belle, se miraba atentamente en un espejo de la Boutique, dando vueltas una y otra vez, revisaba meticulosamente su vestuario. El cual, consistía en un vestido de fondo largo, de total tono rojo con blanco y un frente carmesí con encaje. No hacía falta decir, lo hermosa que se veía. La pequeña unicornio lucia bellamente el vestido que su Rarity le había echo. Resaltaba sus ojos verdes y su melena rizada, con tal magnificencia que no estaba lejos de compararse con su hermana.

**-Creo que está bien-** dijo no muy segura. Dejo de mirarse en cuanto escucho unos toques sonar en la puerta, rápidamente se dirigió a abrir, dejando a Spike ingresar al edificio, mientras cargaba una enorme pila de papeles en sus garras.

**-Sweetie Belle, ya regrese y traje conmigo todos estos poemas que escribí para Rarity- **dijo bajando los papeles al suelo **-Apuesto a que encontraremos una buena letra para que cant…-** paro de hablar de inmediato al voltear a ver a la unicornio. Se quedó completamente estupefacto, ante la imagen que tenía frente a él, su respiración se agito y no era para mas, Sweetie se veía increíblemente hermosa.

**-¡Wow! Te vez… bellísima…- **dijo Spike sin pensar lo que decía. La unicornio bajo sus orejas rápidamente con mucha vergüenza.

**-Gracias-** respondió en un susurro. El silencio lleno la habitación por breves momentos, hasta que Sweetie decidió romper la incómoda atmosfera**. -¿Voy a cantar todo eso?-**dijo señalando a los papeles.

El dragón reacciono de inmediato y se sonrojo apenado por estar tan inmerso en la potrilla. Carraspeo levemente recuperando la calma **\- No, estos son todos los poemas que escrito para Rarity, podemos compilar un poco de cada uno y construir una gran canción.**

Sweetie miro impresionada la increíble cantidad de papeles y escritos **-¡Vaya! Estas muy enamorado de mi hermana.**

**-Jejeje un poco- **dijo pasando su brazo tras su nuca con pena.

**-Bueno, comencemos a armar la canción-** sonrío Sweetie de forma coqueta tratando de imitar los gestos de Rarity.

**-Bien…**

* * *

Un breve espacio de tiempo después, la canción que ambos estaban preparado estaba lista y ni que decir, era perfecta…

**-Muy bien, repasémosla solo una vez más**\- dijo Spike levantando la hoja de papel con la letra y leyéndola en voz alta.

**_Si la perfección existiera,_**

**_Llevaría tu nombre,_**

**_Y si todo el mundo cayera,_**

**_Me aferraría a tu porte._**

**_Llevas la belleza en el alma,_**

**_Yo juro amor solo para ti,_**

**_Me haces perder la calma,_**

**_Tu nombre es Rarity…_**

El dragón dio un último repaso a la canción con una sonrisa y se la entregó a Sweetie, quien la releyó varias veces antes de prepararse para cantarla.

Se colocó en uno de los estantes, donde se modelaban los vestidos y comenzó a afinar su voz.-**Estoy lista.**

Spike asintió y le indico que comenzara mientras se sentaba expectante y emocionado, sin despegar sus ojos de la unicornio.

**_Si la perfeccióooon existieraaaaa,_**

**_Llevariiiía tu nooombreee,_**

**_Y si, todo el mundo cayeeeeraaaa,_**

**_Me aferraría a tu poooorte._**

**_Llevaaaas la beeelleza en el alaaamaaaaa,_**

**_Yo jurooo amor, solo para tiiiii,_**

**_Me haces perder la caaaalmaaaaaaa,_**

**_Tu nombre eessssss… Rarity…_**

Su hermosa voz, resonó por toda la habitación. La perfecta acústica resaltó su afinación, causando un canto tan hermoso que solo era digno de los ángeles. Spike escuchó atentamente cada verso, cada palabra estaba tan bien entonada, con una pasión que nacía desde el corazón de Sweetie Belle.

Su voz causo una impresión monumental en el dragoncito, se mantuvo inmerso en la unicornio, en su apariencia, sus gestos, su pasión al cantar, todo le parecía tan perfecto, tan mágico, tan… tan distinto a Rarity, tan diferente de la vanidosa, orgullosa y dramática actitud que le atraía. Inevitablemente, de su mente desapareció la imagen de Rarity, una imagen que creía estaba impregnada en su memoria, había desaparecido y ahora estaba siendo ocupada por una unicornio más pequeña, más tierna… más perfecta, de lo que jamás imagino.

Sweetie, paro de cantar de repente al escuchar un leve trote fuera de la Boutique. Tomo un profundo respiro y observo a su único espectador. Su mirada esmeralda seguía posada sobre ella sin siquiera parpadear.

**-Emm… ¿te gusto**?- pregunto con un poco de vergüenza, pues a decir verdad, Spike era el primero, a parte de sus amigas, en oírla cantar.

**-Si-** respondió sin dudarlo un minuto **-Si, me encanto… Twilight tenía razón, tu voz es magnífica…-** dijo aun con la impresión en sus labios.

**-Jeje ¿crees que a Rarity le guste?**

Spike se acercó hasta la potrilla y la tomo de un casco sonriéndole **\- Le va a encantar, a mí me encanto, fue… lo más maravilloso que eh visto-** dijo un poco sonrojado

Sweetie le correspondió la sonrisa y se alejó lentamente del dragón** \- tu… ¿vas a confesártele en la canción?-** pregunto un poco apagada.

**-No, lo hare antes de la canción, así hará que sea que sea mas especial mientras cantas-** respondió Spike apartándose de ella **-Va a ser perfecto.**

**-Eso espero…**

* * *

El momento había llegado, la noche cayo en Ponyville, oscureciendo toda su extensión. Los preparativos para la fiesta de Rarity estaban listos. Todo era hermoso…

La unicornio festejada, estaba sentada sobre su trono de seda, con una gran cantidad de machos rodeándola, dándole regalos y alabándola. Las luces de colores adornaban todo el escenario y daban un aspecto aún más elegante al lugar. Rarity estaba realmente feliz con su fiesta, admiraba encantada un pequeño desfile de modas en la tarima mientras los demás ponys se formaban para darle regalos. ¡Qué noche mas perfecta!

Spike y Sweetie se preparaban tras bambalinas, le dieron la música de su canción a la DJ y se prepararon para su gran momento. La unicornio estaba bastante nerviosa, no dejaba de jadear y revisar una y otra vez su vestuario, quería que todo estuviera en orden, deseaba impresionar a su hermana. Por otra parte, Spike se hallaba muy ansioso por confesarse, miraba atento la enorme fila de ponys que le daban regalos o felicitaban a la unicornio de ojos azules.

**-Es mejor que te apresures, la fila crecerá mas y ya casi es nuestro momento-** Dijo Sweetie dirigiéndose al dragón. Spike asintió un poco nervioso y salió de tras el escenario, dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos a su amada. La pequeña unicornio no pudo evitar sentir una gran opresión en su pecho al verlo irse con su hermana. Dio un suspiro resignada y se fue a preparar. Debía aceptarlo, Spike estaba enamorado de Rarity y eso jamás… jamás iba a cambiar…

* * *

Spike corrió hacia la enorme formación de ponys y se colocó justo detrás de Fluttershy, quien iba acompañada de un pegaso de ojos escarlata. El dragoncito exhalo con fuerza para tranquilizarse, nada le arruinaría este momento.

La fila avanzo tan rápido que Spike ni siquiera lo sintió y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a dos ponys mas de llegar a Rarity.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Rarity… espero que te guste- **dijo Fluttershy dándole a su amiga un collar de flores junto con una pequeña joya tejida con tallos que tenían una graciosas forma de mariposa. Rarity acepto el obsequio encantada y le sonrío a su amiga antes de dedicarle un gran abrazo. La pegaso se comprometido con su fiesta y le había dado un magnifico regalo.

Momentos después paso el pegaso que acompañaba a Fluttershy **-¡YEAHHH! FELIZ Cumpleaños RARITY-** grito el potro con mucha fuerza antes de desaparecer volando tras la multitud. La unicornio solo parpadeo confundida pero finalmente alegre.

La hora de Spike había llegado. El dragón se posiciono frente a la yegua, estaba encogido de hombros y apretando sus garras con mucha fuerza. Comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso, hasta el punto de comenzar a sudar. Valiente se acercó hasta Rarity y esta le sonrío con confianza, esperando que dijera algo.

**-Rarity yo… Sweetie Belle y yo preparamos algo especial para ti y… realmente esperamos que te guste porque… nos esforzamos mucho y….- **decía entrecortadamente por los nervios, que aumentaban cada vez mas al ver la mirada azul de la yegua sobre él.

**-Estoy segura de que me encantara… gracias Spike-**dijo Rarity colocando su casco sobre la cabeza del dragón.

Spike suspiro con fuerza y contuvo el aire en su pulmones antes de continuar **-Rarity lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que yo…-**

**-¡ESTE RAGALO ES PARA TI RARITY**!- grito Pinkie interrumpiendo al bebé dragón** -Casi lo olvido…- **La yegua fiestera se acercó a su amiga con una gran caja en sus cascos. Rarity tomo la caja con su magia y leyó la etiqueta de esta:

**_-Para la señorita Rarity._**

**_-De tu fiel amante Fancy Pants._**

Al terminar de leerla, la mente de Rarity se hizo nudos y comenzó a abrirla con la desesperación y alegría muy marcados en su rostro. Rompió el cartón y encontró, envuelto en papel, un enorme zafiro azul, tan brillante que casi enceguecía a la unicornio. Su tamaño era colosal, pues debía sostenerlo con ambos cascos. El brillo de dicha jema atrajo todas las miradas de asombro y admiración. Rarity lo miro encantada, con sus ojos brillando a la par con la joya, su sonrisa creció tanto que casi parecía que desbordaba de su rostro. El zafiro tenía una larga líneas de oro atada, para que cumpliese a función de collar.

Se lo coloco rápidamente, luciendo de la forma mas increíblemente hermosa que alguien la hubiera visto. Spike se quedó atónito perdido en el zafiro, sintiendo su corazón partirse lentamente y ser rematado con las palabras de la unicornio.

**-¡Gracias Fancy! ¡Te amo! ¡ES LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA QUE ME HAN DADO**!- grito al cielo, como si el aludido pudiese oírla. El dragón sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y su alma partida por la mitad. Lentamente se alejó de la escena conforme era llenada por los curiosos ponys del pueblo.

Bajo hasta la tarima de madera y miro fijamente a Sweetie Belle, con sus ojos vidriosos pero aun así fue capaz de sonreír al ver la cálida mirada de la potrilla ¡Estaba lista para su actuación!

**-¡Muy bien ponys, llego la hora de un evento especial!-** Grito Pinkie por el micrófono llamando la atención de todos los presentes **-Rarity, Spike y tu hermana te tienen una gran sorpresa. Esta es una canción que fue de la autoría de Spike y será interpretada por Sweetie Belle… disfrútenla todos.**

Los ponys estallaron en ovaciones muy alegres y dispuestos a escuchar la melodía. El dragoncito le hizo una señal a Vinyl para que comenzara a tocar la música. La unicornio DJ, asintió y comenzó a sonar la hermosa melodía que acompañaría su letra.

El enorme telón se abrió y un reflector ilumino a Sweetie completamente, la potrilla observo fijamente a su hermana, quien la miraba con la emoción en su rostro. La música comenzó a correr y ella dio un fuerte respiro antes de mandarle una última mirada a Spike y cerrar sus ojos lista para cantar…

… La boca de Sweetie se mantuvo abierta pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Los presentes se quedaron en completo silencio esperando, pero no hubo letra alguna. La música siguió corriendo hasta que Vinyl volvió a poner la melodía desde el principio, esperando que esta vez si tuviera valor la potrilla. El resultado fue el mismo, la boca de la unicornio completamente abierta pero sin poder emitir ninguna clase de canto…

Angustiada, la potrilla mantuvo su mirada fija en Rarity, quien le devolvía una de confusión. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre la multitud y las miradas fijas se mantuvieron en ella.

**-Vamos Sweetie Belle, tu puedes-** repetía Spike mirándola fijamente.

La unicornio mantenía su mirada angustiada y la música seguía sonando, hasta que finalmente se rindió **-Lo siento Rarity-** dijo antes de abandonar el escenario a todo galopé, perdiéndose en la entrada norte del pueblo.

**-Sweetie Belle, ¡espera!-** grito el dragón, saliendo rápidamente tras la unicornio, dejando a todos sin habla…

* * *

La potrilla unicornio, corría a toda velocidad hacia las afueras del bosque. La luces de las estrella adornaban su vestuario y hacían resplandecer sus lágrimas conforme corrían por sus mejilla. Fue entonces cuando un grito la hizo parar.

**-¡Sweetie espera!-**la voz de Spike la hizo darse vuelta solo para lanzarse a llorar en el suelo.

**-¡Lo lamento tanto!... lo arruine todo… lo arruine… no pude ser valiente… ni nunca lo seré… nunca… seré como Rarity-** sollozaba con tal sentimiento y decepción, que hicieron al dragón lanzarse a abrazarla con mucha fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

**-Ya tranquila-** Decía Spike con tranquilidad en el oído de la unicornio. -**No tienes que llorar…no fue tu culpa-** Sweetie, se aferraba a él con fuerza mojando sus escamas con sus lagrimas **\- No pasa nada.**

**-Falle, nunca seré como mi hermana- **decía la potranca llorando mas fuerte.

Spike la apretó con mas fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su melena** -¿Y qué importa si no eres como ella?- **dijo un tanto molesto -**Tú eres maravillosa tal y como eres… ya eres hermosa. Adorable, perspicaz, linda y amable, eres perfecta solo siendo tú, solo siendo Sweetie Belle, no Rarity- **La pequeña se quedó callada escuchando al dragoncito y sollozando contra su hombro**.- No necesitas ser como tu hermana para ser alguien, así eres perfecta para muchos… perfecta para mí- **finalizo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, verde con verde, se encontraron en una batalla de sentimientos y sensaciones inimaginables, que los obligaban a permanecer abrazados en el silencio.

**-Sweetie Belle, Spike ¿están bien?-** se escuchó la voz de Rarity dirigiéndose hasta los dos pequeños. La unicornio mayor venia completamente sola, sin su sequito de potros, solo con su angustiado porte y el brillante zafiro en su cuello.

**-Hermana…- **Murmuro Sweetie en voz baja mientras soltaba al dragón y se acercaba a Rarity**.-Yo… lo lamento tanto… quería cantar la canción para demostrarte lo mucho que… que deseo ser como tú-** dijo bajando sus orejitas y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Rarity la miro fijamente sin decir nada y de un movimiento, la atrajo hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza **-No te preocupes hermanita… sé que fue una maravillosa canción…**

**-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-** pregunto la potranca sollozando contra su hermana.

La unicornio de ojos azules, la soltó y le sonrió felizmente **-Yo escuche cuando la estabas ensayando en la Boutique-** confeso un poco apenada** -y puedo decirte con toda certeza que es lo mas magnifico y fabuloso que alguien ha hecho por mí… Gracias Sweetie.**

La yegua mas joven sonrió complacida recordando el suave trote que escucho fuera de la Boutique, muy emocionada se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana, con la satisfacción de haberla echo feliz…

**-Pero**\- continúo Rarity**\- Ya es tiempo de que dejes de intentar ser como yo- **Le dijo su hermana mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sweetie le devolvió una mirada confundida ante sus palabras** \- Eres una yegua muy hermosa y audaz, has hecho cosas que yo no hubiera imaginado hacer nunca en mi vida, menos siendo una potrilla. Te estas convirtiendo en una bella unicornio, por tu propia cuenta, sin ser como yo- **Las pablaras de su hermana causaron gran impresión en Sweetie, quien no apartaba su mirada de su hermana **\- Deja de intentar ser como Rarity y empieza a ser Sweetie Belle-** finalizo la mayor con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. La potranca asintió devolviéndole el gesto a su hermana y abrazándola nuevamente.

Spike, miraba atento la escena con una expresión de felicidad marcada en su rostro. Se limitó a guardar silencio mientras las hermanas hablaban y se sintió un poco apartado pero muy feliz. Rarity noto esto de inmediato y soltó a su hermanita para dirigirse hasta el dragón. Sweetie comprendió las intenciones de su hermana y se alejó un poco de ambos sintiendo un extraño malestar al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Spike.

**-Spike-** dijo Rarity agachándose un poco para estar a su altura **\- Gracias… la letra de esa canción, es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho… te estoy muy agradecida-** dijo la yegua sonriendo.

**-¿De verdad? ¿Te gusto? Eso es genial, ya que yo…-** decía entusiasmado pero cayo de pronto cuando Rarity poso su casco sobre sus labios.

**-Pero…**

**-¿Pero?-** balbuceo Spike.

**-Pero, esos sentimientos ya no son para mi ¿verdad?-** dijo de forma tranquila acercándose al rostro del dragoncito.

Spike se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta, bajando su mirada al piso. Tenía razón, antes estaba completamente seguro de estar enamorado de Rarity pero al pasar tanto tiempo junto a Sweetie, se había dado cuenta de lo infantil que era su supuesto sentimiento y lo intenso que era el nuevo. Pasó unos segundos en silencio y después volvió sus ojos hacia Rarity **-No…**

**-Escucha, siempre has sido un gran amigo y me has hecho muy feliz pero es momento de que tú seas feliz con de verdad tienes que estar- **dijo la yegua volteando su mirada hacia Sweetie.

**-Pero Rarity… ¿Qué pasara contigo?-** pregunto preocupado.

Rarity soltó una ligera risa y sonrió tiernamente **\- ¿Yo? Yo estaré bien, pretendientes no me faltan- **dijo señalando su brillante collar **\- Solo has a mi hermanita muy feliz ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Lo prometo-** dijo Spike antes de salir corriendo hacia Sweetie.

La unicornio lo miro correr hasta ella y justo después sintió sus escamas contra su pelaje. Spike la abrazaba con tanta intensidad y sentimiento que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello. Sweetie le correspondió lentamente dibujando la mas feliz de las sonrisas en su rostro.

Lentamente se fueron separando hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Sus miradas esmeraldas se encontraron bajo el brillo de la luna y así, sellaron sus sentimientos, bajo la mirada de las estrellas, del silencio y de la noche negra…

* * *

Canterlot, capital de Equestria, se vestía de gala por la gran semana de la moda. Rarity mostraba su talento luciendo sus vestidos en las bellas modelos de la pasarela.

En el publico, se encontraban dos pequeños de miradas verdes, mirando atentamente a la unicornio de ojos azules. Su sonrisa resplandecía de la forma mas hermosa que puede existir. Spike admiro a la modista recibir los flashazos y los elogios de todos los presentes.

**-Es bellísima ¿verdad?-** dijo Sweetie a su acompañante, si apartar la mirada de su hermana.

**-Si-** respondió el dragón apretando mas su agarre con la unicornio **-Es muy hermosa… pero no es nada comparada contigo…tu eres perfecta…**

* * *

**Termino. Vaya que era largo, espero enserio te haya gustado, si no por favor házmelo saber. Fue todo un placer escribirlo.**

**Rea dice: a todos los que leyeron ojala les haya gustado, acepto todos sus comentarios y críticas. Gracias :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Pasión por la magia

**Hola a todos. Nueva historia de mi fic especial.**

**Bien, este One-Shot, esta dedicado a rompeordenes. Quiero decirte, que espero lo disfrutes, me esforze mucho en hacerlo y es delos que mas eh disfrutado escribiendo ojala te guste. Lo revise unas tres veces pero siempre quedan algunas faltas de ortografia jaja **

**ANUNCIO: Ninguna de estas historias tiene algo que ver con mis fics se esta contradiciendo. **

* * *

**2.- Pasión por la magia.**

**ONE-SHOT**

El lúgubre y frio ambiente que se respiraba en Ponyville, era tan poco común como la espesa niebla que opacaba el campo visual de cualquier pony que transitara por las calles. El húmedo aire casi cercano a la lluvia empapaba el pelaje descubierto de los pocos ponys que se atrevían a salir con semejante clima. Si alguien quisiera estar afuera debía tener una muy buena razón.

El sonido de sus cascos golpear contra la tierra húmeda, era audible a varios metros de ella. Su rápido trote dispersaba la niebla a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo. Su mirada preocupada y angustiada daba crédito a la velocidad a la que iba. El único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era llegar… con ella.

* * *

La biblioteca de Ponyville, aún se iluminada por dentro con la cálida luz de las velas que Twilight solía encender para poder leer mas a gusto. A pesar del mal tiempo que hacía, la alicornio purpura no se inmutaba en dejar abierto su edificio de conocimiento para quienes desearan probar un poco de él.

Twilight leía tranquilamente recostada sobre un pequeño cojín de seda a la mitad de la habitación principal de su hogar. El clima frio encajaba a la perfección con la novela de misterio que tenía entre sus cascos y disfrutaba leyendo en el silencio de la biblioteca. Spike, su pequeño asistente dormía sin interrupción en la planta alta, pues la calma que traía consigo el ambiente, era ideal para disfrutarlo en el interior de su cálida cama.

La princesa pasaba sus ojos rápidamente por las páginas blancas de su libro, haciendo expresiones diferentes conforme avanzaba en su lectura. Era claro que amaba leer, le causaba una sensación de bienestar y a veces, de terror solo comparada con las inesperadas aventuras que llamaban a su puerta de repente.

**TOC-TOC**

Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta de madera de su biblioteca. Parece que otra de esas aventuras esta por ocurrir…

Twilight se levantó rápidamente por la insistencia de dichos golpes. Cerró el libro con su magia y lo dejo junto a su cojín mientras se dirigía a abrir. Paro a pocos centímetros de la puerta y espero en silencio a escuchar algún grito u otra cosa extraña y al no recibir ruidos raros, su aura mágica envolvió el pomo de la puerta y esta, lentamente se abrió para dejar a la alicornio la vista de una yegua que realmente no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto nuevamente.

**-¿Trixie?-** Pregunto Twilight con una mueca de confusión. No era para mas, la unicornio que tenía frente a ella era una de sus grandes rivales en la magia, con quien se había enfrentado antes.

**-Hola Princesa Sparkle-** respondió la aludida dedicándole una leve reverencia a la alicornio, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, pues Trixie no era de las que hacían tales cosas. Era una yegua muy orgullosa.

Twilight abrió un poco mas la puerta para acercarse a la unicornio de pelaje azul rey **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** cuestiono con una mueca de desconfianza. Hacía tiempo que Trixie le había pedido disculpas por su insistente envidia y su orgullo, sin embargo los problemas del pasado, eran difíciles de olvidar.

La unicornio bajo su cabeza unos segundos y después la levanto para clavar sus ojos purpura en los de la alicornio. **-Vengo a pedirte un favor…- **dijo con una cara de súplica y humildad tal, que ni siquiera era reconocible en ella…

* * *

Momentos después ambas yeguas se encontraban sentadas dentro de la biblioteca. Trixie carecía de su capa morada y su sombrero, por lo que no paraba de temblar debido al frio clima de afuera. Twilight noto esto de inmediato y levito una pequeña cobija hacia la unicornio para que se resguardara del frio. Trixie la acepto envolviendo su cuerpo completamente en ella y mirando a la princesa con una expresión de agradecimiento.

Unos segundos después, Spike apareció cargando dos tazas de chocolate caliente entre sus garras, las coloco frente a las dos yeguas y se fue dejándolas solas, sin antes mirar con un poco de molestia a la unicornio de melena azulada clara.

Twilight levito su taza en silencio y la llevo hasta sus labios para saborear el líquido caliente en su garganta. Dio un leve suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante quien se mantenía con la mirada perdida en el espacio vacío de la biblioteca.

**-Así que ¿Qué era lo que viniste a pedirme?-** pregunto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. No iba a negar que tenía cierta curiosidad al respecto.

Trixie se mantuvo callada unos instantes como si lo estuviera meditando. Bajo su mira al piso para después clavarla en la de Twilight, sus ojos purpuras estaban vidriosos pero con una expresión de determinación **-Yo vine a pedirte que seas mi mentora y que me enseñes todo lo que sabes sobre la manera correcta de usar la magia.**

Decir que Twilight estaba impresionada era decir poco, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope sin despegar su mirada de Trixie, su boca comenzó a temblar brevemente pero agito su cabeza hacia a los lados para poder recuperarse **-¿Quieres que yo sea tu qué…?**

**-Que seas mi mentora, mi maestra_\- _**Respondió la unicornio firmemente, pronto se percató de la expresión de confusión en la cara de la princesa **-Quiero aprender a usar mi magia como tú, quiero ayudar a los demás, tener amigos- **dijo tratando de explicarse mejor **\- Sé que tengo mucho potencial pero no podre usarlo bien si no me ayudas-** continuo poniéndose de pie y colocándose justo enfrente de la alicornio**\- Por favor… ¡se mi maestra!**

La princesa la miro fijamente en completo silencio, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Estaba claro, que era una oportunidad única, pues ser una buena princesa no era solo ser alumna, sino también maestra. Además que siempre había deseado tener una protegida y estar cada vez mas cerca de ser como la Princesa Celestia. Paso unos cuantos momentos mas callada, mientras Trixie no apartaba su mirada de ella.

**-De acuerdo-** respondió Twilight finalmente.

**-¡¿Enserio?!-** grito la unicornio con mucho entusiasmo.

**-Si, seré tú mentora y te enseñare todo lo que sepa y pueda sobre la magia**\- dijo sonriendo con una emoción tan grande que inevitablemente, Trixie se lanzó sobre ella derribándola en el piso mientras la abrazaba.

**-¡Oh, Gracias! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Gracias! -** repetía la yegua de pelaje azul sin soltar a la alicornio.

**-Si, ya basta, ya suéltame-** le ordeno Twilight empujándola para librarse de su agarre. La princesa se puso de pie nuevamente notando la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su, ahora alumna, cosa que la puso extrañamente incomoda.

**-¡¿Cuándo comenzamos?!- **dijo Trixie emocionada.

Twilight se limitó a sonreírle, mientras hacía levitar una enorme cantidad de libros hasta la unicornio y dejándoselos caer directo en la cabeza. **-Ahora, comienza leyendo todos estos libros y después comenzaremos con la practica-** finalizo la alicornio riendo por la expresión de molestia que Trixie dibujo al ver la cantidad de libros. No sería tan fácil como pensó.

* * *

Varios meses transcurrieron desde el acuerdo entre las dos yeguas con magia y de hecho, dichos meses pasaron demasiado rápido para Trixie, quien lucho y se esforzó por lograr cada prueba que Twilight le ponía enfrente y aunque a veces sentía que era demasiado para ella, nunca se rindió pues anhelaba aprender la verdadera magia de la mas adecuada maestra.

No hace falta decir, lo inconforme que estuvieron las Mane 6 con esta decisión. Las cinco guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, se negaron, en un principio a aceptar a la unicornio como parte de ellas. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta de la nueva Trixie que Twilight estaba educando y aunque no abandonaba aun su orgullo, era agradable pasar los ratos con ella.

Este día las Mane 6 junto con Trixie, se encontraban en Sweet Apple Acres listas para observar la nueva lección que Twilight tenía para su alumna.

**-¡Muy bien Trixie, esta prueba te hará entrar en el nivel intermedio de la magia avanzada!-** grito la princesa causando que todas su amigas la miraran con una expresión de confusión.

La unicornio de melenas azul claro, asintió y se preparó apuntando su cuerno hacia los manzanos, lista para recibir indicaciones. **\- ¡Estoy lista!**

**-¡Escucha! Harás un hechizo de crecimiento en las manzanas, logrando que estos pequeños retoños- **dijo Twilight señalando las minúsculas florecitas en el árbol - **sean enormes y jugosas manzanas.**

**-¡Entendido!- **grito Trixie como confirmación.

**-¡Comienza!**

El cuerno de la unicornio brillo con una poderosa aura rosa que se extendió por toda la superficie de las florecitas, iluminándolas y haciéndolas transformarse poco a poco en frutos rojos. Trixie mantuvo su hechizo con dificultad, bajo la mirada expectante de su maestra y el resto de sus amigas.

Las flores se convertían cada vez mas rápido pero de repente, Trixie no pudo seguir manteniendo el hechizo, el cual se detuvo a media transformación, sin completar la lección. Su aura mágica retrocedió hasta desaparecer completamente causando que la unicornio cayera de espaldas por el cansancio de su hechizo fallido.

**-¡Rayos!-** exclamo Trixie con enojo mientras se ponía de pie **\- No pude hacerlo-** bufo mirando a su maestra.

Twilight exhalo profundamente y se acercó a su aprendiz. Llevo uno de sus cascos al rostro de Trixie y le sonrió de forma cariñosa **\- Inténtalo otra vez. No pienses en lo increíble que te veraz haciéndolo, si no, en lo mucho que ayudaras a los demás.**

La unicornio miro atentamente a la princesa sintiendo su corazón latir con gran fiereza contra su pecho, cosa que, no era la primera vez que sucedía desde que se volvió alumna de Twilight. Extrañamente le producía una sensación de bienestar y confianza cada vez que le hablaba de esa forma, sin duda era una excelente maestra **\- De acuerdo-** respondió con la determinación en su rostro.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a apuntar su cuerno hacia los manzanos. La magia broto de su cuerpo lentamente cubriendo las florecitas y haciéndolas transformarse de nuevo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo la magia abandonar su cuerno conforme se mantenía concentrada. El cansancio volvió a invadirla amenazando con romper su hechizo otra vez. Trixie mantuvo la magia tanto como pudo apretando sus dientes por el esfuerzo. En su mente resonaron las palabras de Twilight, sin embargo no fueron sus indicaciones las que le ayudaron, fue la imagen de la alicornio sonriéndole de esa forma tan única y su enorme deseo de impresionarla.

Su magia se extendió de forma impresionante hacia todos los manzanos haciendo que sus retoños se convirtieran en enormes y jugosas manzanas rojas. Las portadoras de loe elementos de la armonía se quedaron impresionadas ante el poderoso hechizo que acababan de presenciar. El aura de Trixie retrocedió hasta su dueña y ella finalizo su trabajo dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Twilight mantuvo sus ojos abiertos impresionada por tan demostración mágica. Su expresión cambio a una de felicidad lanzándose hacia su estudiante **\- ¡Lo lograste Trixie! ¡Lo lograste!**

El resto de las Mane 6 se unieron al festejo vitoreando el trabajo de la unicornio de pelaje azul rey. **\- ¡Bien echo Trixie!**

La unicornio alzo su cabeza y observo con una sonrisa orgullosa a su trabajo** -¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TIXIE! LO AH LOGRADO-** grito provocando una gran carcajada por parte de las Mane 6. Twilight le sonrió muy satisfecha y orgullosa causando que la alegría de Trixie aumentara mientras le correspondía el gesto. La mejor maestra también era su mejor motivación…

* * *

El clima frio aun azotaba las calles y callejones de Ponyville durante la noche. La niebla cubría varios centímetros por encima del suelo y el ambiente misterioso daba una sensación de terror al estar solo en casa. Sin embargo, en la biblioteca del pueblo, la calidez no solo la producía la iluminación de las velas, también era producto de la felicidad y tranquilidad al estar acompañado.

**-Trixie iré a observar las estrellas un rato, no quiero que vayas a dormir hasta que termines de leer ese libro-** anuncio la princesa Sparkle a su estudiante mientras levitaba algunos pergaminos y plumas hacia el balcón de la planta alta, donde tenía su telescopio.

**\- Esta bien Twilight-** respondió la unicornio un poco tímida. Desde que se volvió alumna de la alicornio había estado viviendo en la biblioteca de Ponyville y aunque tenía su propia habitación, se sentía un poco cohibida durmiendo en el mismo edificio que ella.

Trixie acomodo el libro entres sus patas delanteras y continuo leyendo tratando de concentrarse en los hechizos que figuraban en las páginas blancas. Su mirada purpura se mantuvo fija en la misma oración durante casi veinte minutos pero su mente estuvo inmersa en la imagen de su maestra. En el tiempo que habían convivido juntas, había desarrollado una gran admiración hacia ella, sin embargo los leves sonrojos y la felicidad que le producía, estaba amenazando con convertir su admiración en algo más grande…

La habitación se mantuvo en completo silencio, pues Spike ya se encontraba dormido en la planta alta. Trixie pasó los minutos analizando sus propios sentimientos y finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado, se puso de pie, para dirigirse hacia su mentora.

**-¿Twilight? -** dijo casi en un murmullo saliendo hacia el balcón. La princesa, quien mantenía su mirada en el lente del telescopio, volteo hacia la unicornio y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

**-Trixie ¿ya terminaste tan pronto?-** pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

La yegua de melena azul claro negó con la cabeza y se acercó mas a la alicornio sintiendo nuevamente sus mejillas arder. **-No… yo solo quería saber qué hacías.**

**-Observo las estrellas-** dijo volviendo su vista al cielo negro ** -Puede ser una actividad muy relajante, además de muy interesante.**

Trixie mantuvo su mirada clavada en los ojos purpuras de Twilight, notando que casi compartían el mismo color. El brillo de las estrellas se reflejó en la vista de la princesa, dándole un aspecto tan encantador y cautivante que solo causo que la unicornio se sintiera mas extraña a medida que su corazón se aceleraba.

**-¿Twilight?- **dijo llamando a la alicornio, quien únicamente asintió indicándole que continuara mientras seguía mirando al cielo. **-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?**

La princesa abrió sus ojos hasta el tope y miro extrañada a Trixie por tal cuestión **\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**-Solo… quiero reconocer si estoy enamorada.**

La respuesta de su alumna, puso a Twilight en un extraño estado de incomodidad ¿Ella estaba enamorada de alguien?

**-No lo sé-** contesto con sinceridad desviando su mirada al piso **\- Jamás eh estado enamorada - **confeso con una sonrisa un poco apenada.

Trixie se sorprendió enormemente ante la confesión de la alicornio, pues estaba segura de que ella ya había experimentado tal sentimiento **-Pero… ¿y el pegaso soldado del imperio de cristal?**

Al instante la sonrisa de Twilight cambio por una mueca de enojo y lastima, y es que, la sola imagen de Flash le producía un estado de nauseas**. - Jamás estuve enamorada de el-** dijo negando con la cabeza con fuerza **\- Creí que lo quería pero me di cuenta de que era…**

**-¿Un gran tonto?**

**\- jaja, eso, un gran tonto-** dijo la princesa riendo levemente. El silencio volvió a llenar la escena por breves instantes mientras ambas compartían una mirada fija **\- Pero ¿sabes?... sé que me daría cuenta si estuviera enamorada. Creo que es algo imposible de confundir.**

**-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?-** pregunto Trixie mirando con curiosidad a su mentora.

Twilight lo medito por unos segundos **\- Sé que me provocaría una gran alegría, un estado de bienestar incomparable-** decía mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo **\- Ganas de superarme, un sentimiento mágico… mucha pasión- **finalizo riendo por sus propias palabras.

La unicornio se mantuvo completamente callada durante todo el tempo que Twilight hablo. Sus palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez como incitándola a que se acercara a la princesa. Sus ojos purpuran fijos en el cuerpo de la alicornio brillaban con mucha intensidad y sus extremidades la obligaron a aproximarse hasta ella, hasta abrazarla con fuerza por la espalda.

**-¿Trixie, que haces?-** pregunto la princesa sintiendo el cálido contacto del cuerpo de la unicornio contra el suyo. Se mantuvo quieta sin apartar a la yegua de pelaje azul esperando una respuesta de parte de esta.

**-Es… lo que dijiste-** respondió Trixie en un hilo de voz. Twilight la miro por sobre su hombro sin entenderla. **\- Lo que acabas de decir… yo… me siento justamente de esa manera cuando… estoy contigo-** dijo acariciando tiernamente su cabeza con la espalda de la princesa.

La alicornio de mirada púrpura se impresiono de forma muy notable ante la confesión. Sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope y su boca de abrió dejando escapar un leve jadeo cuando Trixie la apretó mas contra su cuerpo **-¿Qué?**

**-Que… Te amo Twilight Sparkle.**

**-Trixie… yo…- **La alicornio no pudo terminar, ya que su compañera junto sus labios contra los de ella, causando que Twilight abriera sus ojos hasta el tope, sin poder reaccionar.

El contacto se prolongó durante varios segundos, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente entre ambas. Trixie se separó lentamente de la princesa con su rostro ardiendo en un fuerte sonrojo pero con una leve sonrisa de felicidad. La expresión que tenía Twilight no era muy diferente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y un leve tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas. La princesa continuo sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero en cambio se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la unicornio y volvió a juntar su boca con la de ella. Ambas continuaron su cortejo, bajo el silencio implacable del cielo nocturno…

* * *

La fresca mañana se hizo presente en Ponyville. El frio aire de la noche anterior aun dejaba algunas de sus ráfagas para el nuevo día. El clima volvió a ponerse levemente mas frio, erizando la piel de los ponys que se encontraban afuera.

Twilight abrió un poco sus ojos aun adormilados, el viento chocando contra su pelaje la hizo despertar de su apacible sueño, pues le causaba un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, uno que la obligo a ponerse de pie. Observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el balcón de su biblioteca, siguió analizando su entorno hasta que noto, que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

**-¿Trixie?-** dijo en un susurro al ver el cuerpo de su alumna recostada en el piso del balcón. La apacible expresión en el rostro de la unicornio, hizo a Twilight recordar de golpe lo que había sucedido por la noche.

**-Oh no, no puede ser-** exclamo la princesa con algo de nerviosismo. Las imágenes de ella acariciando a Trixie se juntaron en su mente provocando que se avergonzara como nunca en su vida**_\- ¿Cómo pude dormir con otra yegua? Yo no soy así. No me gustan las yeguas._**

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas errática a medida que los recuerdos llegaban a su memoria. La inseguridad y miedo a lo que dirían los demás al saber que paso la noche con otra yegua, la preocupaban enormemente. Eso, no era digno de una princesa.

**-¿Twilight?-** la voz de la unicornio llamándola, la saco de sus pensamientos pero se negó a mirarla por lo apenada que aún se sentía. **-¿Twilight que pasa?- **pregunto Trixie preocupada.

La princesa le dio la espalda sintiendo su corazón latir aún más rápido y su espalda temblando, no solo por el frio **-Esto no está bien Trixie.**

**-¿Qué? - **dijo la yegua de melena azul claro, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Twilight se limitó a dar un fuerte suspiro de frustración **\- No está bien, no está bien nada de lo que hicimos. Fue… en error… yo ... no me gustan las yeguas.**

**-¡¿Qué?! Pero tú y yo… creí que ya éramos…**

**-Nada, no somos nada-** dijo la princesa fríamente. Trixie comenzó a jadear con dificultad, sintiendo las lágrimas contra sus ojos y un fuerte nudo en la garganta. **-Ni siquiera, debería… seguir siendo tu maestra-** sentencio finalmente.

La unicornio la miro fijamente mientras un poco de su tristeza comenzó a resbalar por su rostro **-¡Pero…**

**-NADA-** grito Twilight encarándola, su fría mirada no era reconocible en ella. Sus ojos purpura estaban fruncidos con furia pero a la vez, reflejaban un enorme dolor **-No quiero escuchar nada mas de ti, por favor vete…**

**-No, no voy a irme. No hasta que me digas ¿Por qué me besaste anoche? Si no querías nada conmigo.**

Twilight la miro en completo silencio sin responder.

**-¡¿Twilight?!**

-**No tengo porque responderte eso… ya te dije que te vayas, pero si no quieres hacerlo bien, yo me voy- **acto seguido, la alicornio abrió sus alas y despego del balcón hasta aterrizar en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la biblioteca. Rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, desapareciendo de la vista de Trixie.

* * *

Twilight corría tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían con rumbo al bosque Everfree. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro mojando su pelaje. Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido y fuerte, en conjunto con el dolor que crecía en su pecho.

Corrió un buen tramo de camino hasta que se topó con sus cinco amigas, quienes caminaban tranquilamente, al parecer en dirección a la biblioteca. Las cinco yeguas saludaron a su amiga pero no recibieron respuesta de esta, ya que paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlas.

**-Twilight ¿estaba llorando?-** pregunto Applejack con voz preocupada.

**-Eso… parecía-** dijo Fluttershy mirando de forma angustiada al Bosque.

**-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-** cuestiono Rarity bajando su vista azul al suelo.

De pronto, las cinco guardianas de los elementos de la armonía escucharon el sonido de un rápido trote dirigirse hasta ellas. Todas voltearon hacia dicho ruido y observaron a Trixie correr en la misma dirección que Twilight. La unicornio llevaba una expresión de preocupación como jamás se había visto.

La Manes cambiaron sus caras de angustia por unas de enojo y molestia al ver a la unicornio.

**-¡Alto ahí señorita magia!-** ordeno Applejack deteniendo a Trixie justo frente a ellas. La yegua de pelaje azul rey le mando una mirada de súplica tratando de reanudar su persecución. **\- ¿Qué manzanas le hiciste a Twilight?-**cuestiono furiosa la pony terrestre.

**-¡Sabia que no era buena idea confiar en ti!-** grito Rainbow Dash poniéndose frente a la unicornio y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

Trixie las miro molesta y trato de seguir su camino pero las Manes se lo impedían a toda costa. **-¡Déjenme pasar! Debo hablar con Twilight**.

**-¡No hasta que nos digas que es lo que sucedió!-** la amenazo Rarity bloqueándole el camino junto a las demás.

La unicornio de ojos purpura dio un gruñido de frustración y enojo. La magia brillo en su cuerno haciendo una tele transportación que la llevo hasta varios metros alejada de los elementos de la armonía. Rápidamente volteo para mirarlas unos breves instantes **-¡La amo! Eso sucedió-** grito con todas sus fuerzas para que pudieran oírla. Retomo su marcha, desapareciendo en el bosque, justo igual que Twilight.

Las cinco yeguas se quedaron perplejas mirándose entre ellas con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Eso… no me lo esperaba-** comento Applejack a lo que las demás, solo asintieron.

* * *

La princesa Sparkle continúo corriendo un buen tramo mas allá de lo que se consideraba seguro en el Bosque Everfree. El viento chocaba contra su rostro llevándose las lágrimas que derramaba sin parar. Su mente estaba echa un verdadero lio, pues no podía evitar sentirme mal por lo que le dijo a Trixie pero… ¡No le gustaban las yeguas!

Paro de correr lentamente hasta estar completamente de pie. Su vista se encontraba clavada en el suelo analizando su último pensamiento. No le gustan las yeguas, jamás podría estar enamorada de una pero, aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que experimento cuando la beso, eran idénticos a lo que describió como enamoramiento. Felicidad, bien estar, pasión… una sensación mágica. ¡No le gustaban las yeguas!... pero quizá solo una…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido proveniente de un pequeño montón de piedras bajo los árboles. Rápidamente se puso en alerta, mirando en dirección de donde salía el sonido. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al ver un enorme lobo, parecido al lobo madera pero totalmente echo de piedra.

El monstro abrió su boca dejando ver sus afilados dientes hechos de cristal que relucían por los rayos del sol. Sus ojos totalmente rojos se encontraron con los de la Twilight y dio otro gruñido grave antes de lanzarse contra ella.

La alicornio esquivo el ataque moviéndose ágilmente con ayuda de sus alas y le lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía al lobo, que impacto contra uno de sus ojos, dejándolo si él**. -¡Mira con quien te estas metiendo!-** gruño Twilight con furia. No estaba de humor, lo que menos necesitaba era un mostro tratando de comerla.

El lobo de piedra la miro molesto y lazo un estruendoso rugido al aire, dejando a la alicornio perturbada por un instante. Poco a poco, el lugar se empezó a llenar con mas lobos hechos de madera y piedra, todos acechaban a Twilight, rodeándola mientras mostraban sus afilados colmillos.

La princesa frunció su rostro enojada y comenzó a lanzar mas rayos de energía desde su cuerno, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de evitar las mordidas y arañazos que soltaban los mostros. El tiempo de batalla trascurrió hasta que Twilight se quedó agitada, casi sin magia. Jadeaba con mucha fuerza siendo acorralada contra un árbol, su mirada se mantenía firme esperando el próximo ataque…

El lobo mas grande se lazo contra la alicornio pero su ataque fue neutralizado por un rayo de magia color rosa que impacto en su hocico. Los demás lobos voltearon rápidamente hacia la dirección del rayo y observaron a una yegua de pelaje azul rey y ojos púrpura lanzándose contra ellos y poniendo se frente a la alicornio.

**-¡Trixie! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO**!- grito Twilight recuperando la postura de combate y amenazando a los mostros con su cuerno.

**-No, voy a sacarnos de aquí-** le respondió la unicornio sabiendo la poca magia que le quedaba la princesa.

Trixie procedió a iluminar su cuerno con una brillante aura mágica que se extendió por todo el suelo bajo los lobos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, lanzando un potente hechizo de crecimiento en la hierba que cubría el sitio. Rápidamente, la magia hizo crecer la vegetación a un nivel tan alto, que rebasaba la estatura de los árboles. Los lobos quedaron atrapados en dicha hierba, incapaces de moverse.

Twilight aprovecho este momento para extender sus alas. Tomo a Trixie entre sus cascos y se elevó a toda prisa en el cielo. Sobrevoló toda la extensión del Bosque hasta que aterrizo de forma errática en un campo abierto a las afueras de este.

Las dos yeguas se miraron fijamente ya estando en el suelo mientras jadeaban, hasta que la unicornio se abalanzo contra Twilight abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

**-¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!-** decía la Trixie sollozando contra el cuello de la alicornio, apretándola con mas fuerza. **-¡Prometo nunca hablar de lo que paso, fingiré que no te amo pero por favor no me hagas alejarme de ti!**

Twilight la miro sin decir nada, lentamente acerco sus cascos al cuerpo de la unicornio, devolviéndole el abrazo y sonriendo de forma cariñosa. Separo a Trixie de su cuerpo y mantuvo su vista fija en ella, brillando de forma increíble, pasándole todos sus sentimientos con tan solo eso…

**-Perdóname tu a mi Trixie… jamás podría alejarte… Te amo demasiado para soportarlo-** confeso finalmente. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la unicornio contra los suyos, fundiéndose en el mas hermoso y puro beso.

Momentos después las cinco Manes llegaron a todo galope hasta ellas, solo para poder admirar la escena de amor sincero entre las dos yeguas.

**-Eso-** jadeo Applejack con cansancio **\- No me lo esperaba…-**

* * *

**Se termino jeje. Realmente espero te haya gustado, sino, házmelo saber por favor.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, por favor déjenme un comentario o una critica ñ_ñ**


	3. Chapter fue la edad no fue la raza

**Hola a todos. Nueva historia de mi fic especial.**

**One, dedicado muy muy especialmente a mi mejor amigo David Leo Garcia. Davo quiero que porfavor tomes en cuenta lo que vas a leer, sabes que te quiero y no soporto verte triste, ojala te guste...**

* * *

**2.- No fue la edad, no fue la raza.**

**ONE-SHOT**

El amor sincero no conoce de edades ¿sabes? No distingue entre razas o colores… nada de eso es un impedimento para el amor. Yo siempre eh sido fiel creyente de estas palabras, soy prueba viva de que son ciertas. Verás, yo soy un dragón, más específicamente un bebé dragón. Me llamo Spike, hace apenas ocho años que nací y bueno, tratare de explicarte mi situación.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que naciste en el lugar correcto pero en el tiempo equivocado? Mi historia encaja a la perfección con esa pregunta y si no es molestia o distracción para ti, déjame contarte mi extraña situación.

"Estoy enamorado de una unicornio" Sip, como lo leíste, desde que llegue a Ponyville, desde ese primer momento en que la vi quede completamente perdido en su belleza, en su elegancia, en su mirada seductora azul, quede prendado de ella y al escuchar su nombre…

**-Ah sí. El brillo queda con todo ¿No es así? Rarity, eres tan talentosa.**

"Rarity… Rarity… Rarity…" Maldito sea ese nombre, maldita sea ella por ser tan abominablemente atractiva y devastadoramente inteligente. Ese momento, en que la vi por primera vez, fue mi condena para el resto de mi vida. Seguramente te preguntaras porque… El amor es bello pero horrible.

Al principio, y yo mismo lo admito, solo fue una fuerte atracción a su belleza exterior, pero no me juzgues, si la vieras frente a frente, apuesto que te pasaría lo mismo que a mí. Con el tiempo mi atracción hacia Rarity fue en aumento, no solo a su apariencia sino también a su personalidad.

Sé que algunos piensan que abusaba de mí pero no es verdad. Todo lo que yo hacía por ella, era con todo el placer de mi alma, pues amaba verla feliz, sonriendo o mirándome de esa forma coqueta que me encantaba, nunca sentí alguna clase de abuso de su parte.

Opte por contarle mis sentimientos a Twilight, sabía que era una pony en la que podía confiar, toda la vida hemos estado juntos.

**-Estoy flechado por Rarity.**

Twilight puso una expresión de burla parecía que ya se había dado cuenta, Pinkie Pie, quien también escucho mi confesión dibujo una mueca de asombro. Ambas me prometieron no decirle a nadie, pues de alguna forma me avergonzaba lo que Rarity pensaría de mí.

Trataba de hacer disimuladas acciones y gestos con la esperanza de que me notara, tratando de llamar su atención, lograr su aprecio y cariño. Sé que mi historia suena aburrida pero espera querido amigo, se pone peor…

No hace falta que diga cuantos sementales babeaban tras de Rarity como idiotas. Su belleza era tan deslumbrante, que eran pocos los machos que no soñaban con tener una oportunidad con ella. La mayor parte del tiempo, Rarity los ignoraba, lo cual me mantenía tranquilo y pasivo.

Sin embargo siempre llegaba uno que otro potro que lograba alcanzar las "expectativas" de Rarity. El primero fue el Príncipe Blueblood, odioso, malcriado, mimado y estúpido. ¡Ja! Que idiota tan mas grande, agradecí mil veces a Celestia por no haber resultado nada con él. Solo pensarlo me ¡hierbe la sangre de furia!

Después estaba Trenderhoof, quien se enamoro de Applejack ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Applejack en vez de Rarity! Otro idiota más. Seré honesto ayude a mi amada a tratar de conquistarlo pero muy en el fondo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver ese pony ardiendo en el fuego.

Quizá mi "enamoramiento" paso a convertirse en una obsesión conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cada vez que veía a Rarity coqueteando con cualquier potro, aunque fuera por mera conveniencia, me hacía explotar de celos. Cada vez que le regalaba su magnífica sonrisa a un corcel, mi cabeza se llenaba de envidia, seré pequeño pero no tonto.

Sabía perfectamente que ella gustaba de seducir a los sementales por diversión y beneficios propios, al principio no me importaba pero conforme fui creciendo también maduro mi sentimiento por ella, dando como resultado un apasionamiento tan profundo que la garra me tiembla mientras lo escribo. No hay palabras para describir la sensación que nace en mi pecho cuando la veo sonreírme, cuando agita su melena y el exquisito aroma llega hasta mí. La amo mas que a nada en mi vida.

No pienses mal de mí, sé que soy pequeño pero los dragones maduramos de forma diferente a los ponys. Físicamente ella me sacaría diez años pero en lo que concierne a le mente diría que solo me lleva un par de ellos. Por lo que la edad no era impedimento para nuestra relación.

¿Qué era entonces? Trate de confesarme una vez, cuando perdí el control de mi codicia, tome tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera recuerdo, entre ellas estaba Rarity. Sé que estaba fuera de mis casillas pero puedo asegurarte que no la tome para comerla, la quería poseer como un precioso trofeo, deseaba que fuera de mi propiedad.

Cuando regrese a mi conciencia, caímos por una altura de más de treinta metros, creí que no sobreviviríamos y al verla frente a mí, vi la oportunidad perfecta aunque fuera la única en la vida…

**-Rarity, tengo que decirte algo, en caso de que no sobrevivamos. Siempre he estado enamorado…**

Y después nada, ella tapo mi boca con su casco y me sonrió de una manera única mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules. ¿Qué paso? Ni siquiera yo lo se… no me permitió continuar. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy nos salvaron justo a tiempo, estaba muy aliviado pero me a la vez me sentía culpable de todo lo que había echo, me sentía tan tonto que llegue a pensar que jamás me amaría pero…

**-Eres mi héroe Spikey Wikey…**

Me beso, me beso… tal como lo leíste beso mi mejilla con una delicadez tal que juro que sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer por un instante. Mi mente subió al cielo y bajo de vuelta, el éxtasis mas puro que había experimentado en mi vida… esto solo me hizo amarla con mas fuerza.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Todo estaba a mi favor. Actualmente no había nadie, ni un solo potro en su mirada, nadie que llamara su atención. Solo yo, solo a mí me sonreía, solo conmigo se abría, me contaba lo que pensaba y sentía… solo a mi me amaba… o eso creí.

Como dije, ni la edad, ni la raza fueron impedimento para nuestro amor. Lo que sentía era tan intenso que confiaba plenamente en que mi amor sincero superaría cualquier cosa, al final estaba seguro que mis sentimientos serian correspondidos. Pero, no conté con un elemento importante… lo que ella sentía.

¡Ah! Solo recordar lo que sucedió esta mañana me provoca unas enormes náuseas y ganas de estallar en llanto por el coraje y tristeza. Por favor amigo que estás leyendo esto, escucha la última parte de mi historia…

Desperté con la euforia de haber tenido otro maravilloso sueño con mi amada y hermosa Rarity. Me levante con un gran ánimo, pues hoy era el día, en que finalmente confesaría mis sentimientos por ella, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Mi mirada llena de determinación me dio mucha mas confianza cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veía tan dispuesto y me sentía invencible, salí de la biblioteca con un rumbo fijo. Estaba listo, la amaba y tenía todas las intenciones de hacérselo saber.

Algo dentro de mí, intuía que ella me correspondería, era con un sexto sentido, era casi como si el destino lo hubiera planeado desde el principio. Con paso rápido, me dirigí hacia la Boutique Carrusel, con el corazón en la mano y mi cabeza apunto de explotar…

Es aquí cuando todo se fue al carajo… toque la puerta del edificio un par de veces, estaba nervioso no iba a negarlo pero aun así mi deseo de estar con ella era mas fuerte.

Nadie respondió a mis toques, volví a intentarlo con un poco mas de fuerza hasta que escuche su melodiosa risa desde el otro lado de la puerta, sonreí, no podía evitarlo cuando la escuchaba pero inmediatamente después mi sonrisa se borro al escuchar otra carcajada proveniente del interior… una que no era de Rarity, era de un semental.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y me mente me dijo una y otra vez que solo era un cliente, que no tenia de que preocuparme pero…

Me acerque lentamente a la ventana que estaba del lado izquierdo de la puerta y con una mirada de angustia me asome por esta…

Lo que vi, termino por destrozar mi alma y partió mi corazón por la mitad… Rarity sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con un intensidad que jamás había visto, una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su bello rostro haciéndola lucir como una diosa, frente a ella estaba un unicornio de melena azul claro y ojos del mismo color, de pelaje blanco y una sonrisa tranquila pero pircara… sus bocas estaban tan cercanas una de la otra y lentamente se acercaban aun mas… intente desviar la mirada, salir corriendo de ahí pero fue inútil, mis pies estaba pegados a la tierra y mis ojos abiertos hasta el tope… contemple con todo el dolor de mi corazón el apasionado beso entre los dos…

La edad no me impidió amarla, la raza no nos separó ni freno nuestra amistad. La madurez mental no me detuvo para amarla tanto, ni hizo a ella dejar de quererme… lo que me arruino y destrozo mis sentimientos fue mi pasividad, la espera eterna y mi inseguridad. Mientras me debatía en cuando y como me confesaría, mientras me limitaba a hacerle sutiles favores sin otras intenciones otro macho la estaba conquistando, alguien que si tenía confianza, que no necesito pensar tanto las cosas… fue mejor que yo y termino ganando su amor.

No culpo a Rarity, ni a ese unicornio, no. El único idiota en este asunto fui… yo.

* * *

**Termino, Dav sé que estas triste pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Ya llegara alguien que de verdad te merezca. Trata de comprender el mensaje de mi historia. Te quiero amigo, pronto lo superaras :)****  
**

**A todos los que leyeron muchas gracias. El amor es algo muy bello pero escuchen, si tienen a alguien especial por favor dejen de no hacer nada y corran a decírselo o llegara alguien mas y lo hará primero. Gracias por leer, comenten y critiquen porfavor ñ_ñ**


	4. Chapter 4 El amor en un caos

**Hola a todos. Nueva historia de mi fic especial.**

**Eta esta muy muy especialmente dedicada a Fruty Sheep, gracias por leer todas mis historias. Espero te guste y sigas leyendo.**

* * *

**4.- El amor es un caos.**

**ONE-SHOT**

El cielo azul imponente, reinaba sobre la superficie del reino que gobernaban las Princesas Alicornios. Su supremacía era total e incuestionable, pues su bello color y brillo causaba una sensación de protección y tranquilidad a todos los ponys de Equestria, la armonía era algo que se respiraba en cada rincón del imperio.

**-¡Los animales se han vuelto locos!-** grito una pony terrestre que residía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville, bajo las montañas de la capital del reino.

La yegua corría agitada por toda la extensión de Bosque Everfree, tratando de escapar de una aterradora estampida de conejos mutantes, ardillas súper desarrolladas y castores con fauces de tamaño monumental. Aterrada, la pony terrenal huyo hacía el pueblo alertando a los residentes y haciéndolos entrar en pánico. Todo este caos solo podía ser obra de…

**-¡DISCORD!- **exclamo con fuerza una yegua alicornio reprimiendo al susodicho. **-¡Deshaz lo que hiciste sobre los animales!**

**-Hay por favor Twilight, eres tan aburrida como Celestia-** respondió la extraña criatura haciendo chasquear sus dedos y convirtiendo a los horribles monstruos, de nuevo en animalitos inofensivos. La princesa purpura lo miro con desprecio unos instantes y después clavo la misma mirada en su amiga Fluttershy.

**-Umh… solo quería ayudar a ese conejito a bajar del árbol-** argumento la pegaso de pelaje color vainilla y larga melena rosada, tratando de defender a Discord.

**-¿Y por eso debía convertir a todos los animales en salvajes bestias**?- le contesto Twilight volviendo su vista furiosa en el señor del caos. Sus otras amigas secundaron su regaño mirándolo con fastidio.

Fluttershy sonrió levemente volando por sobre Discord y poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre su hombro **-Se equivocó Twilight, no lo volverá a hacer dale otra oportunidad-** contesto acariciando el pelaje marrón. Discord solo sonrió de forma ladina.

**-¡Ahg, está bien!-** bufo la alicornio **\- Tienes suerte de que Fluttershy te defienda**\- le dijo al Draconequus en señal de advertencia a lo que él sonrió con málica mientras asentía.

**-Lo sé. Vaya que tengo suerte-** dijo abrazando a la pegaso de ojos calipso. Las demás yeguas rodaron los ojos con cansancio y se limitaron a seguir con el día de campo que tenían antes del incidente con los animales.

Esta era la tercera vez en la semana que Discord causaba un tremando alboroto por una pequeña "equivocación" que cometía, también era la tercera vez que Fluttershy lo defendía, minimizando sus maldades como si nada. Incluso cuando eso afectaba a sus animales.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió con más pequeños "errores" del señor del caos. Las Manes aguantaban todo esto por Fluttershy, pues la pegaso parecía disfrutar enormemente la compañía de Discord, la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro valía lo suficiente para que sus amigas soportaran pasear con él. El día de campo entre las yeguas culmino con una enorme sonrisa del Draconequus al hacer explotar una buena cantidad de nubes, liberando rayos y truenos como si de fuegos artificiales se tratasen. Todas rodaron sus ojos con cansancio y fastidio a excepción de la pegaso de melena rosada quien reía junto a Discord.

**-Bien, ese fue un… encantador espectáculo pero creo que es el momento de irse-** dijo Rarity comenzando a caminar hacia el pueblo, con su hermosa melena desarreglada por el estrés y cansancio de la tarde. Las demás asintieron con la misma expresión de fatiga.

**-¿Tan rápido? Vamos todas, aún queda tiempo para un truco más**\- exclamo Discord mirando con maldad a sus "amigas".

**-¡No! Ya estamos hartas de tus tonterías por hoy-** le dijo Rainbow poniéndose frente a él y clavando sus ojos violáceos.

Discord rio de forma sarcástica y asintió al ver las miradas molestas del resto de las yeguas **\- De acuerdo pero en mi opinión todo ha sido una obra de arte-** contesto levantando sus brazos con fingida indignación.

**-A mí me gusto-** menciono Fluttershy tímidamente. El amo del caos le sonrió mostrando su único colmillo.

**-¡Vaya! Una pony que admira lo que hago, ustedes deberían aprender más de su amiguita-** dijo Discord mirando a Twilight fijamente para justo después tomar a Fluttershy entre sus brazos y darle una apretado abrazo mientras reía. **-Hasta luego señoritas-** finalizo antes de chasquear sus dedos para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Solo entonces las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía soltaron un suspiro aliviadas y todas miraron a la voladora color vainilla con cierta extrañeza, pues esta se había quedado mirando fijamente el lugar donde Discord acababa de desaparecer.

**-Em… ¿Fluttershy, estas bien?-** pregunto Rainbow poniéndose frente a su amiga.

**-Si claro-** respondió ella con su tímida sonrisa. Las demás la contemplaron no muy convencidas pero se limitaron a irse al fin con un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

La noche se alzó sobre Ponyville dejando que las estrellas alumbraran el poblado, la oscuridad traía una calma como ninguna otra que las Mane six disfrutaban sin las locuras de Discord. Las seis yeguas hablaban alegremente entre ellas mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares, todas reían levemente por sus comentarios pero una de ellas se mantenía callada incluso aislada del resto.

Fluttershy mantenía sus bellos ojos calipso en el suelo mientras andaba. Sus amigas lo notaron de inmediato, si bien, normalmente era callada no a tal extremo pues casi parecía ser fría de las otras Manes.

**-Bueno, mañana podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi casa, ya saben para celebrar el comienzo de la migración de mariposas- **menciono Pinkie Pie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Todas amigas aceptaron sin dudar, casi todas. Fluttershy se mantuvo en silencio.

**-¿Qué dices hermana?-** cuestiono felizmente la yegua fiestera a su amiga pegaso quien rápidamente asintió enfáticamente.

**-¡Claro! Le diré a Discord que asista también**\- dijo volando con mucha alegría, sin dejar rastro de su comportamiento de hace unos minutos. **-Él ama las mariposas… o al menos ama convertirlas en libélulas gigantes…**

Al escucharla, tanto Pinkie como las demás la miraron con una expresión de confusión y decepción **-Em… ¿Discord?-** pregunto la pony terrenal bajando sus orejitas.

**-Sí, él también puede ir ¿verdad?**

**-Bu-bueno, nosotras estábamos pensando en festejar solo las seis juntas-** respondió Twilight acercándose a Fluttershy.

**-¿No les gusta pasar tiempo con Discord?-** pregunto la pegaso bajando su vista al piso con algo de tristeza.

**-No.**

**-¡Applejack!**

**-Quiero decir, claro que nos gusta terroncito pero últimamente hemos estado saliendo a todas partes con él. ¿No crees que es tiempo de pasar un buen rato solo nosotras?-** dijo la yegua campesina a la pegaso.

Fluttershy apretó sus ojos con tristeza ante las palabras de su amiga y desvió la vista al suelo unos instantes **-Creo que tienen razón, no hemos estado solas en un buen tiempo. Una pequeña fiesta sin Discord no estaría mal.**

Twilight puso uno de sus cascos sobre su amiga y le sonrió ligeramente tratando de animarla **-Sera divertido.**

**-¡Si! ¡NOCHE DE CHICAS!- **grito Pinkie Pie a todo pulmón seguida de otro grito de sus amigas. Fluttershy asintió sonriendo, sería entretenido.

* * *

La tarde siguiente se llenó con un exquisito olor a pastel y el sonido de la música proveniente de Sugar Cube Corner, los elementos de la armonía se encontraban festejando una agradable reunión (Fiesta salvaje), en el interior de dicho establecimiento. Las seis yeguas bailaban y bebían mientras reían por sus propios comentarios y charlas. La atmosfera de diversión era algo que todas disfrutaban increíblemente. Como les faltaba una fiesta así.

Fluttershy se encontraba riendo mientras devoraba una enorme rebanada de pastel sentada justo en medio de sus amigas, todas compartían una agradable plática mientras jugaban verdad o reto, un juego infantil pero aun divertido para ellas.

**-A ver Rainbow Dash-** dijo Rarity a su amiga codeándola levemente **\- ¿Cuál de los Wonderbolts se te hace más lindo?-** pregunto con una coqueta sonrisa mientras las demás reían.

**-Umh… Soarin sin duda**\- respondió la pegaso con seguridad y una fuerte carcajada. La sidra ya le había echo efecto.

**-¿Y eso es porque…?**

**-¡Me gusta lo admito!** \- dijo sonrojada bebiendo otro gran trago de sidra causando una fuerte risa de las demás Manes. Todas estallaron en fuertes carcajadas arrojándose el pastel y bebiendo.

Fluttershy paro de reír y sostuvo su gran sombrero de copa adornado de mariposas **-¿Saben a quién más le gustan lo Wonderbolts? A Discord, él también puede volar y hacer acrobacias con las nubes y…**

**-¡Basta, es mi turno!-** la interrumpió Pinkie con un fuerte grito **\- Applejack ¿alguna vez has mentido?**

**-No.**

**-Claro que si, acabas de mentir JAJAJAJA- **grito la pony rosada cayendo sobre la mesa y riendo sin parar. Rainbow Dash derramo un vaso de sidra sobre ella, las demás se unieron a la burla casi quedando sin aire.

**\- Discord solía ser un gran mentiroso pero yo creo que ya aprendió su lección y puede ser muy confiable -** volvió a hablar la pegaso de melena rosada alegando sobre las grandes "cualidades" del señor del caos.

**-Ah… Fluttershy ¿Por qué mencionas a ese tonto ahora?-** le cuestiono Rainbow algo molesta.

**-Él no es un tonto, en un buen tipo, es divertido y muy amable…- **

**-¡Jajaja! Si no te conociera amiga, diría que estas enamorada de él-** se burló Dash antes de dar una poderosa carcajada seguida por las de sus amigas. Sin embargo, la pegaso de pelaje vainilla se quedó en completo silencio con sus mejillas ardiendo casi compartiendo el color de un tomate.

Las demás estaban tan inmersas en sus propias risas sujetando sus estómagos y derramando lágrimas por sus carcajadas, que no se dieron cuenta del cambio de color en la yegua de ojos color calipso hasta que de repente perdió la conciencia cayendo inconsciente contra el suelo, dando un golpe sordo.

**-¡Fluttershy!-** Gritaron a coro. Demasiada sidra ¿tal vez?

* * *

Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron lentamente, la luz de las velas alumbraba débilmente la habitación donde se encontraba. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Observo hacia la derecha ladeando su cabeza con suavidad notando que estaba sobre su cama en el interior de su cabaña, junto a ella había un tazón de frutas y un pequeño cubo de agua. Trato de incorporarse sintiendo su cabeza pesada haciéndole difícil sentarse.

**-¿Estas bien?-** escucho preguntar a Twilight desde la puerta de su habitación. La princesa se acercó hasta su amiga siendo seguida del resto de sus amigas quienes la veían con suma preocupación y angustia.

**-Es-estoy bien, no se preocupen chicas**\- contesto la pegaso de pelaje vainilla con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. **\- ¿Qué paso?**

**-Te desmayaste, debiste beber demasiada sidra de manzana. Fue mucho para ti-** le dijo Applejack haciéndola recostarse de nuevo en su cama.

Fluttershy trato de sentarse nuevamente **\- No, no fue la sidra fue…-** se calló al sentir sus mejillas arder.

**-Lo que sea que haya sido, estas ardiendo querida, recuéstate.-** menciono Rarity acariciando la frente de la pegaso. La yegua voladora asintió prefiriendo callarse sus razones y haciendo lo que sus amigas le pedían.

Las Manes permanecieron junto a ella hasta que la luna llego a su punto máximo, a esas horas de la noche, cada quien comenzó a retirarse a su respectivo hogar, asegurándose de que su amiga ya estuviese lo suficientemente recuperada.

**-¿Segura que estarás bien?- **pregunto Rainbow quien era la última en irse.

**-No te preocupes Dash estaré bien**\- contesto Fluttershy sonriéndole a su amiga. Rainbow entrecerró sus ojos mostrándose incrédula, pues ella conocía a la pegaso de ojos calipso, prácticamente de toda la vida y estaba segura que algo la inquietaba.

**-Muy bien… Es solo que te pusiste muy rara cuando te dije lo Discord- **Al instante Fluttershy se puso roja otra vez desviando la vista al suelo de su cuarto. Dash noto el cambio en la actitud de su amiga **-No está pasando nada entre ustedes ¿verdad?**

**-No, claro que no**\- respondió como pudo.

La voladora celeste asintió nada convencida pero opto por irse a su casa.** -Está bien, cuídate ¿quieres?**

**-Si, gracias Rainbow Dash.**

Dash salió de la cabaña y emprendió vuelo hacia Cloudsdale dispuesta a descansar al fin. En el momento en el que Rainbow desapareció de la vista de Fluttershy, quien la veía por la ventana, esta soltó un profundo suspiro y sonrió mientras miraba a su cama.

**-Ya puedes salir-** dijo acercándose a su lugar de descanso y echando una mirada por debajo de la cama. Un enorme Draconequus salió de ella y sonrió con su desquiciada pero divertida forma mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazar a la pegaso con mucho cariño.

Fluttershy correspondió el abrazo enterrando su rostro en el pelaje café del pecho, acariciando la increíble suavidad del señor del caos. **-Casi se dan cuenta-** dijo Discord mirándola fijamente con algo que jamás se había visto en él, Preocupación.

**-Nunca lo sabrán, no te preocupes, por favor no pares de abrazarme-**suplico con su voz temblando pues ella se negaba a permitir que los separan.

**-Deberíamos decírselo, ellas son tus amigas.-** comento el rey del caos sentando a la yegua en su cama u acercando su rostro al de ella **-Lo entenderán.**

Fluttershy se aferró al cuello de Discord respirando con tranquilidad la calidez que irradiaba **-No lo sé pero no pensemos en eso por ahora, solo en ti y en mi-** Finalizo antes de unir sus labios con los de Discord en un secreto prohibido pero excitante. Maravilloso solo para los dos…

La mandíbula de Rainbow Dash callo hasta el piso y sus ojos estaban monumentalmente abiertos. Estaba en un shock terrible. Su mente se quedó en blanco con lo que acababa de presenciar ¡Fluttershy había encontrado a su pony especial! Solo que no era un Pony, era Discord. ¡AAAHHHH!

Tan pronto como reacciono la pegaso de melena arcoíris salió a toda prisa del lugar, volando en dirección del castillo de Twilight. Estaba segura de que Fluttershy ocultaba algo y se lamentaba el haber tenido la razón.

* * *

La princesa Twilight Sparkle recostada sobre su cama dentro de su enorme castillo, que antes era la biblioteca de Ponyville, lista para descansar, le dio las buenas noches a Spike y se acurruco en sus cobijas, había sido una agitada semana y merecía un buen descanso.

La calma reino en su hogar unos escasos segundos hasta que se escuchó un fuerte choque en la ventana de su habitación. El sonido sordo de algo chocando contra el vidrio volvió a sonar un par de veces hasta que el dragoncito se levantó viendo a Rainbow chocando una y otra vez contra la ventana.

**-Emm Twilight, creo que Dash quiere entrar-** dijo mientras abría el vidrio dejando a la pegaso entrar frenéticamente y estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

**-¡Twilight!-** grito la voladora de ojos violáceos saltando sobre su amiga **-¡No vas a creer lo que vi!**

La princesa la miro sorprendida tratando de calmarla **-Tranquila Rainbow ¿Qué pasa?**

La pegaso se acercó al oído de la alicornio purpura y le susurro aquello que había visto en la cabaña de Fluttershy. Conforme hablaba los ojos de Twilight se iban abriendo mientras jadeaba con fuerza e impresión, cuando finalmente término, la princesa soltó un agudo grito de terror lanzando a Dash fuera de su cama haciéndola caer de cara en el suelo.

**-¡VAMONOS DEBEMOS DECIRLE A LAS OTRAS!**

* * *

La tranquila noche entraba en sus últimas horas, todos los ponys ya se encontraban dormidos dentro de sus hogares. Las sinfonías nocturnas de los grillos y el viento contra los arboles ocultaban a los prófugos de la razón, escondiendo sus prohibidas confesiones de los misteriosos oyentes.

Discord, señor del caos y el terror parecía un manso potrillo estando recostado en el pasto fuera de la cabaña de Fluttershy. La pegaso se hallaba recostada sobre su pecho arrullándose con el descontrolado palpitar de su corazón, era un reflejo de el mismo. Ambos admiraban el cielo nocturno y su intención era quedarse en aquel sitio hasta que llegara el amanecer. La noche era el único momento en el que podían gozar libremente uno del otro, pues con la llegada del sol debían volver a fingir solo una amistad para no ser juzgados. Malditos prejuicios.

Los dos continuaron abrazados en el fresco ambiente de la noche hasta que alcanzaron a escuchar unos rápidos trotes dirigiéndose a ellos. Fluttershy se asustó y rápidamente se parto de Discord, posicionándose a unos cuantos metros del Draconequus. Discord se limitó sonreír fingiendo que nada paso, viendo a las Manes rodearlo de repente.

**-¡Chicas!¿Que están haciendo aquí?-** pregunto alarmada la pegaso de melena rosada viendo como sus amigas los observaban con incredulidad e incluso miedo.

**-¿Es verdad?-** cuestiono Applejack señalando con su casco a Discord pro sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

**-¿De qué… hablan?-** dijo la voladora muy nerviosa.

**-¿Qué tú y ese tipo son pareja?**

**-¿Cómo lo supieron?**

**-Oh que barbaridad, ¡Si es verdad!**\- grito Rarity tapando su boca con su casco volteando la mirada al resto de sus amigas. Twilight se miró a Fluttershy con sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope y su boca abierta pero no pudo formular frase alguna ya que Discord tomo primero la palabra.

**-Es verdad señoritas-** menciono tan seguro de sí mismo que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Bajo su vista unos segundos desprendiendo una oscura y poderosa aura que parecía una sombra cubriendo su cuerpo**. -Yo amo a Fluttershy y ella me ama a mí-** continuo comenzando a crecer de forma desconcertante mientras unas enormes garras y dientes le brotaban** -Y si lo que quieren es impedir que estemos juntos-** dijo subiendo su mirada, mostrando unos horribles ojos rojos llenos de ira y sus cuernos crecidos **\- VOY A TENER QUE MATARLAS**\- finalizo en un fuerte grito totalmente convertido en un enorme monstruo.

**-Discord ¡no!**

Las cinco yeguas cambiaron sus expresiones sorprendidas por unas de enfado y todas se pusieron en guardia esquivando un poderoso arañazo que el señor del caos dio con la intención de asesinarlas. La enorme garra de Discord era lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar a tres de ellas al mismo tiempo. Gruño con ferocidad lanzando hechizos sin control hacia las plantas transformándolas en pequeños guerreros que atacaron a las manes.

**-¡Discord detente! -** grito Fluttershy volado hasta su rostro tratando de frenarlo, sin embargo el Draconequus estaba tan inmerso en su furia que no pudo escuchar a su amada.

Twilight volaba deteniendo los ataques con su magia pero al darse cuenta de la expresión de dolor de Fluttershy se detuvo y detuvo a sus amigas mientras aterrizaba en el suelo manteniendo su mirada fija en Discord. El amo del caos también paro al ver que sus enemigas bajaban su guardia y paraban sus ataques. Lentamente se empezó a hacer normal deteniendo sus hechizos.

**-Escucha Discord no vamos a pelear contigo. No lo haremos por Fluttershy.**

**-Solo queremos saber una cosa -** menciono Rainbow poniéndose frente a la princesa **\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-** pregunto a su amiga de forma neutral.

Fluttershy bajo sus orejitas calvando su mirada en el suelo con las lágrimas resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas. Su corazón comenzó a disminuir su ritmo sintiendo una gran opresión en él.

**-Fluttershy, somos tus amigas te amamos. Jamás en la vida haríamos algo que te hiciera daño. Ni siquiera estar en contra de tu relación con Discord-** dijo la alicornio purpura poniendo su pata por sobre la espalda de su amiga reconfortándola.

El señor del caos miro la escena sorprendido por la reacción de Twilight y como las otras se le unían.

**-Yo… Creí que… se pondrían como locas**\- contesto la pegaso color vainilla sollozando si parar aferrándose a la princesa.

**-Oh Fluttershy, debes saber que ya estamos locas-** dijo Pinkie sonriéndole a su amiga, abrazándola contra ella.

**-Después de las cosas que nos han pasado en los últimos años, esto no ninguna sorpresa- **cometo Rainbow poniendo su caso en la barbilla de la otra pegaso para levantar su rostro y sonreírle.

**-Yo… yo**

**-Si te hace feliz, querida nosotras estamos mas felices-** se unió Rarity.

**-Fluttershy, te amamos y si tu amas a Discord eres libre de estar con él**\- menciono Twilight volviendo su vista hacia el Draconequus.

**-¿Enserio?- **pregunto ella limpiando sus lágrimas y recorriendo a todas sus amigas con la vista llena de esperanza.

**-Si, todos necesitamos alguien a quien amar**\- continuo la princesa abrazando a su amiga. Las otras yeguas se unieron al abrazo fritando sus cabezas cariñosamente entre ellas.

La pegaso de melena rosada sonrió con la mas pura sinceridad y alegría del **mundo -Gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que una pony podría tener, las amo.**

**-Más vale que la trates bien he Discord- **Advirtió Applejack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**\- También mereces ser feliz.**

**-Tranquilas amigas, le prometo amarla con todo mi alocado corazón lleno de caos.- **Las yeguas sonrieron por al comentario y admiraron felices el beso entre sus dos amigos, sellando su amor.

¡No importan los prejuicios!

* * *

**Termino jeje. Realmente espero te haya gustado, si no házmelo saber ¿si?**

**Fue un gran placer escribirlo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer espero me dejen un comentario ñ‑ñ**


End file.
